


Hugs Are A Sure Fire Way To Cure Anything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Children, Chili/Spicy Chili, Consensual, Cookie Pizza/Cookie, Cookies, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sons, Stress Relief, Stress/Stressed Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace & Charlie saw how much their Danno & Steve work so hard, so she came up with the best present, & cure for anything, Will it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Hugs Are A Sure Fire Way To Cure Anything:

*Summary: Grace & Charlie saw how much their Danno & Steve work so hard, so she came up with the best present, & cure for anything, Will it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams was busy making sure that the house stayed clean, while her little brother was loving being her "helper", He made sure that everything of his was put away in the right places, so no one would trip, & get hurt as a result. She rewarded him with two cookies, as his snack, & had him watch his favorite show, while she was doing her own thing.

 

"Charlie, Do you want to help me make dessert for tonight ?", she asked her brother, Charles "Charlie" Williams, He nodded excitingly, & the little boy exclaimed, "Yes, I do". She checked her watch, & nodded, saying, "Come on then, Danno & Pop are gonna be here soon, Let's surprise them". He went willingly with her, & they went into the kitchen, so they can get things done.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was pissed that the day went too long, & the case was rough, but they managed to rescue the little girl, that was kidnapped, & brought her to her parents, whom were so grateful. They were on their way home, cause they just want to relax, & think of nothing else for a long while. "Let's just see our kids, Okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective said to his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, who has no problem with that, said agreeing, "Yeah, Let's do it". They enjoy the scenic route, as they were making their way to their house.

 

Once they had dessert all set, They decorated the cookie pizza with everyone's favorite candies, & little treats, & it was cooling off in the oven, Grace & Charlie washed up, & cleaned up the kitchen, so it would remain spotless. Then Grace made a small batch of chili, & cleaned that up too. They were watching t.v., when their dads came in tiredly.

 

The Children hugged them tightly, which made the two men forget about their bad days, "What was that for ?", The Five-O Commander asked with a smile, "Yeah, What did we do to deserve such wonderful hugs from both our great kids ?", Danny asked smiling bigger. Grace shrugged, & said, "Nothing, We just thought it was sure fire way to cure anything that was bothering you", The Little Boy asked, "Do you feel much better now ?", "Much", The Five-O Commander said, as he hugged his little boy close to him, "Definitely", The Blond said, as he hugged his daughter, & kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Good, Now go up, shower, & change, I cooked up some chili for dinner, & Me & Charlie made a pizza cookie for dessert", The Men did as they were told, & the couple came back down in no time at all, Steve & Danny watched their kids, as they set up the table. "We got some great kids, Danno", Steve said with a smile, "The Best", Danny answered with a bigger smile, & they shared a kiss, & went to join in, & help out, They had a wonderful family meal, right after they did that. Grace knew by her dads' smiles, that she has to do this more often.

 

The End.


End file.
